MARVEL COMICS: Big Hero 6 (Movie)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA XAVIER ACADEMY IN THE MEDIA BIG HERO 6 IN THE MEDIA Big Hero 6 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated superhero-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and inspired by the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. The film will be directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams, and will be the 54th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Big Hero 6 will be the first Disney animated film to feature Marvel characters since The Walt Disney Company's acquisition of Marvel Entertainment in 2009. The film will be released on November 7, 2014 by Walt Disney Pictures. TEASER TRAILER: PLOT: The film is set in a fictional futuristic hybrid metropolis called San Fransokyo (a portmanteau of San Francisco and Tokyo). Hiro Hamada is a young robotics genius who spends his time participating in back alley robot fights. His older brother, Tadashi, worried that Hiro is wasting his potential, takes Hiro to the lab at his university. There, Hiro meets Tadashi's friends GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred, as well as Baymax, a personal healthcare robot Tadashi created. Hiro also meets Professor Robert Callaghan, the head of the robotics program. Amazed by the students' projects, Hiro decides to apply there. With help from Tadashi and his friends, Hiro invents microbots, a type of nanorobotics he can control telepathically with a neural-cranial transmitter, in order to gain admission at an annual exhibition. Callaghan is very impressed by the microbots and offers Hiro an invitation to the school. Alistair Krei, owner of the technology giant Krei Tech, is also impressed and offers to buy them, but Hiro refuses. As they leave to celebrate Hiro's success, a fire suddenly breaks out in the exhibition. Tadashi rushes in to rescue Callaghan, but the building explodes and both are killed. One day, Hiro accidentally activates Baymax and discovers a twitching microbot. While Hiro believes it is malfunctioning, Baymax thinks it is trying to go somewhere. Baymax follows the microbot to an abandoned warehouse just as Hiro catches up. There, they discover that someone has been mass-producing Hiro's microbots, but are attacked by a masked man controlling the microbots telepathically. Realizing that this man stole them, Hiro decides to catch him and upgrades Baymax with battle armor and karate moves. Following the microbot again, they find the masked man at the harbor but are surprised by Gogo, Wasabi, Honey and Fred. Realizing that Baymax scanned the masked man's vitals, Hiro decides to upgrade Baymax further so he can scan the entire city to find him. Hiro also builds supersuits for himself and his friends. When scanning the city, Baymax locates the masked man on a quarantined island. There, the group discovers a former Krei Tech lab that was experimenting with teleportation technology. The test went awry when one of the portals became unstable and the test pilot disappeared into it. Because of this, they suspect that Krei is the masked man. When the masked man appears, they attempt to steal his mask, where they deduce the transmitter is located. They eventually succeed in unmasking him and learn that he is Professor Callaghan, who explains he intentionally set the fire so he could steal Hiro's microbots. Realizing that Tadashi died for nothing, Hiro angrily removes Baymax's healthcare chip and orders him to kill Callaghan. GoGo, Fred, Wasabi and Honey are able to stop Baymax and reinsert his chip, but Callaghan escapes in the process. Angry at them for preventing him from getting revenge, Hiro leaves with Baymax. Hiro attempts to remove Baymax's healthcare chip once more, but breaks down when Baymax asks him if killing Callaghan will make him feel better. Baymax then plays recordings of Tadashi during Baymax's development. Hiro realizes that killing Callaghan is not what Tadashi would have wanted and makes amends with his friends. After examining more footage of the teleporter test, they discover that the test pilot was Callaghan's daughter Abigail and realize that Callaghan is seeking revenge on Krei, whom he blames for her death. Using the microbots, Callaghan repairs the portal device and uses it to destroy Krei Tech's new headquarters. The heroes arrive and battle Callaghan, destroy the microbots, and take the mask from him. However, the portal remains active and becomes increasingly unstable. As everyone runs away, Baymax detects life within the portal. Realizing that it must be Abigail, Hiro and Baymax rush in to save her. However, debris inside the portal damages Baymax's armor, and the only way to save Hiro and Abigail is to send them through with his rocket fist. Hiro refuses to leave Baymax behind, but Baymax convinces him that it is the only option. Hiro and Abigail make it back through the portal and Callaghan is arrested. Later, as Hiro settles into Tadashi's old lab, he discovers Baymax's health care chip in the rocket fist. He rebuilds Baymax's body and reactivates him. The six friends then continue their exploits through the city, helping those in need. In a post-credits scene, Fred, back at his mansion, talks to a photo of his father, telling him he would be proud of him. Fred accidentally opens a secret door and, upon entering, finds weapons, armor, and superhero gear. His father then arrives (voiced by Stan Lee) and states they have a lot to talk about before the two embrace. WHO'S WHO: BONUS: 2014 World Cup (Soccer) Walt Disney Pictures have released a short teaser clip for Big Hero Six titled, "Baymax vs. Soccer Ball." It's cross-marketing at its best as it promotes Disney's film and the 2014 World Cup tournament currently taking place in Brazil. MONITOR'S NOTES: Comic Book Origins This movie is based on the mini-series that stared Sunfire and Silver Samuri. For some reason Disney could not use them so they went with the 3rd group. Marvel has no intensions on reprinting any of there comic books that include the Big Hero 6 due to the fact that Disney changed them from there comic book origins. The comic books listed below will be a link to Photobucket where you can read each of the comic books in full detail since Marvel does not want to offer them on TPB. There is no reason to pay those huge prices on the secondary market for them. The movie books will not be uploaded since you can buy them at cover price. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Xavior Academy Category:Baymax Category:Hiro Category:Fred Category:Go Go Tomago Category:Honey Lemon Category:Wasabi